


a joyous occasion.

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, anne with e since i prefer it that way, however slight they may be, spoilers for the casino dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: As they are planning to take on the final stretch of the Casino Palace, Ryuji remembers something on this particular day.(Or, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, with Sojiro's help, decide to throw a birthday party for Anne.)





	a joyous occasion.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to one of my favorite P5 girls ^^
> 
> Her birthday is actually tomorrow - November 12th - but I wanted to post this drabble today. It's relatively focused on her birthday party so spoilers are minor but I wouldn't suggest reading if you haven't reached november, just in case.

"Sakamoto, are you sure it's today?"

Ryuji huffed, eyeing the detective with a stink eye - he still didn't know what Akira saw in the guy - before replying, both of them carry lots of presents of various kinds towards Leblanc, which was empty today except for them on this special occasion, thanks to Boss having a soft spot for today's birthday girl. Not that anyone could blame him, really...

"Yeah, I'm sure it's today. We weren't quite close back then, but I wouldn't forget Anne's birthday just like that, ya know? And it's her 17th, so it's not like I can slack of with gifts and what not..."

"That does explain the mountains of cake we bought..." Goro mused. "... though I'm not sure if even she will be able to eat all of these. I swear, we got her a supply that would last for years..."

"... ehh, I doubt there is _that_ many..." Ryuji ignored the look the other gave him. "... besides, you know her and her sweet tooth, better be safe than sorry..."

With that, the two of them finally entered Leblanc as a grinning Futaba finally felt mercy for them and opened the door, since neither of them could with their hands full as they were. By the counter, Akira gave them a warm smile as Morgana swished his tail, eyeing the many packages the boys were carrying.

"Lady Anne is going to be pleased!"

"I sure hope so, we did spend our entire morning carefully picking these out..." Goro muttered before speaking up. "... so when is birthday girl...?"

"Khehehe~! Not to worry, I told Makoto to keep her busy until we got everything ready!" Futaba piped up as Yusuke and Haru walked in, chatting cheerfully while carrying even more presents in their arms. The heiress dumped her pile on the counter for now as she faced the group.

"I don't think we have much time, I believe I saw Makoto and Anne at the other of the street, we thankfully got away before she saw us though..."

"... yes, Makoto proves to be an excellent distraction for her." Yusuke finished, putting the gifts he was holding beside Haru's.

Akira did a quick head count before nodding.

"Alright, let's make this birthday party one of the best ones Anne ever had." he told the group in his Joker voice. "I know we have the Palace to worry about but..."

"Don't think about it." Goro cut across him, 'missing' the glares he got from the others for doing so. "One more day shouldn't make a huge difference, we didn't even send the calling card yet. Sae-san should be content for this one day..."

"I would have to agree, let's focus on this birthday party!" Yusuke stated simply.

They all nodded and began carrying the presents upstairs, where they would be awaiting Anne as her surprise.

* * *

 

"Makoto, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, don't worry. I got you." the brunette smiled, holding onto her girlfriend's hand as she couldn't walk well by herself, currently being impeded by a blindfold, a last minute decision she made so that Anne would be even more surprised by their party. "Here come the stairs..."

"Right, right..." Anne sounded curious, it couldn't be... right? None of them knew that it was her birthday today - minor things like birthdays just never came up in conversations when you had Palaces to worry about - so why all the secrecy? Humming to herself, the model followed Makoto's lead as best as she could, feeling the planks under her sneakers when they finally reached the attic. "... Makoto, what...?"

 

> _**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANNE/LADY ANNE!"** _

The surprisingly loud shot caused her to jump, quickly reaching for her blindfold only to see.... everyone - including Akechi-kun - waiting there with a mountain of presents behind them and the attic decorated in vivid, happy colors with a banner reading 'Happy Birthday and best wishes to Anne-chan~!". Shocked beyond words at these unexpected actions, Anne felt herself tear up.

"You guys..."

"Ryuji-kun told us that it was your birthday today." Makoto squeezed her hand gently, a warm, quiet grin crossing her face as she leaned in, gently pecking her lips. "Happy birthday to _my_ Queen."

Laughing through her tears, Anne pulled her into a hug, not letting go for a long while before doing so, only to pull everyone else into a group hug.

"Thank you.... thank you all so much... this is the best birthday ever!"

 


End file.
